


《雪客》摇枝

by SlayerN



Category: SlayerN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerN/pseuds/SlayerN
Summary: 希望小宝贝们食用愉快！





	《雪客》摇枝

摇光嘴上说着那日是被离魂汤迷了心智、失了分寸，可今日分明神志清醒，却也没见他手下留情。  
火热粗硕的性器深深埋在绵枝体内，像是黏在了小小的穴儿里，片刻不离地抽插着，直磨得那软嫩的穴口微微发红，宛如一张被吮肿了的小嘴儿，可怜又可爱。  
“王八蛋……你……啊！轻……轻一……啊啊……”绵枝都快叫不动了，他真是信了摇光的邪了，神智飘忽间简直怀疑这禽兽是寻仇来的。  
摇光一手掐着绵枝的腿根，另一手握着那纤细的脚腕，快而重地挺动着腰肢。身体上的快感和内心的满足感宛如汹涌的波涛，一浪高过一浪，无处宣泄般地在体内横冲直撞，几乎让他发疯。  
不够，还不够，怎样都不够。  
“啊……停……下啊……慢一些……”  
绵枝略微沙哑的呻吟是最好的催情剂，摇光的眼珠都烧得发红，俯身一口咬住那微颤的唇瓣，稍稍拯救了自己的即将断线的意志，又顺势而下咬住了绵枝白皙精致的锁骨。  
“你他妈……是狗吗！啊……”绵枝踹息着骂道。  
摇光比他更加动情，低笑一声后用力一顶，死死地抵在了那要命的一点上。  
“哈啊！——”绵枝尖叫出声，泪水霎时从眼角滑落下来，和着汗水一起濡湿了枕面，他的腿根阵阵抽紧，胸膛不自觉地起伏着，“不行……那里，停……”  
“哪里？”摇光轻笑着咬了咬他细白的脚踝，随即掐着他的腿根向下一压，胯下微微使力，顶着花心不遗余力地研磨起来，“绵绵的死穴……可是在这里？”  
绵枝骤然睁大了眼睛，顿时只知道抖着抽气，连讨饶的话都再吐不出来，片刻后哆哆嗦嗦射了出来，乳白的浊液洒在莹白的小腹上，说不出的淫靡。

摇光仍旧硬挺着，眯眼享受那含着他的软穴缩紧时带来的快感，就着余韵抽动了两下，被操得都快神志不清的绵枝竟又淅淅沥沥地射了一些出来。  
摇光一愣，立刻耸腰更加用力地插了进去，圆硕的顶端次次亲吻到娇嫩的穴心，肉柱上嶙峋的阳筋反复厮磨那些敏感点，操得整个软热的甬道越咬越紧。  
“啊啊啊——”高潮中的身子异常敏感，摇光却像是铆足了劲儿要把人弄坏，一次比一次插得更狠，过多的快感让绵枝难以承受，大开双腿猛地弹动起来，他颤抖着推拒着身上恶劣的男人，崩溃地哭叫道，“求……停……不行……啊啊！”  
摇光兴奋得头脑都有些发晕，恨不得把自己的小宝贝整个吃到肚子里。他用力压住绵枝颤抖着想合拢的腿，弓着腰越插越快，粗长的性器不断在柔软的蜜口进出，晶亮的体液都被拍打摩擦到黏稠发白，淫靡地糊在二人火热的交合处。  
“停啊……会死……啊！不行……唔啊——”  
绵枝的胸膛不自觉越挺越高，摇光自然心满意足地笑纳了，上身温柔地吮咬抚弄着娇嫩的乳珠，下身却几乎是有些恶狠狠地操着人：“不会死的，宝贝，你喜欢的。”  
体内的那根弦越绷越紧，终于在一记深挺下“啪”地断开，绵枝溃不成军地哭叫出声，随即像是断了线的风筝，软软地倒回了榻上，翘挺的玉茎再次激动地吐出一股又一股白液。

软穴层层绞紧，摇光不再压抑，绷紧腰肌低吼着痛快射了进去，引得身下人呜咽着抖了抖。  
摇光眯着眼粗喘片刻，半垂的眼睫下仍旧染着浓郁的欲念。他餍足地舔了舔唇，退后一些抽出了略微消胀的性器，湿红的软穴里立刻合拢，挤出了一丝黏稠的白液。  
硬热的顶端滑出穴口，绵枝微微颤栗着，前端竟又渗出了些水液。  
“这么舒服？”摇光有些惊讶，笑着伸手勾了勾腹上的精水，“绵绵射得好多啊。”  
连续不断的高潮早已将绵枝的脑袋变得空白一片，过多的快感让他的耳边嗡鸣不止，双颊红得像是熟透的蜜桃，在余潮中抽泣着微微颤抖，像是失了魂儿。  
摇光看出这下把人折腾得狠了，心下又悔又痒，贴上去想再讨点儿甜头：“刚才舒不舒服？”说着，长指抚上了绵枝蔫蔫软软的性器，轻柔地揉弄着。  
绵枝抽筋似地弹了弹小腿，求饶般地埋进了摇光怀里：“别……”  
“小可怜。”摇光松开手，满足又怜惜地亲了亲绵枝的嘴角。他真的爱死这小宝贝了，平日里分明那般凶，到了床上竟还是个爱哭会撒娇的性子。  
偏偏这副样子撩得摇光欲火中烧，他俯身咬了口绵枝汗湿红润的脸蛋，又吻上软软的耳根，一边用重新昂扬的硬物戳弄柔软的腿根，一边诱惑着哄骗道：“再让宝贝舒服一次好不好？”  
绵枝茫然地望了他片刻，反应过来后立马缩成了一团，仿佛一只碰到了老虎的小羊崽，僵着身子十分没骨气地委屈哭了。  
“逗你呢，乖。”诱骗失败，摇光抱憾轻叹。  
他尚未尽兴，但小羊已是一副出气儿多进气儿少的可怜模样，他再禽兽也不能继续了，最终只在绵枝软热的手里又来了一回，便拥着人睡去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望小宝贝们食用愉快！


End file.
